


Golden Stair

by SherryBaby14



Series: Tumblr Marvel One Shots [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Dubious Consent, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: A chance encounter with two Avengers changes your life forever





	Golden Stair

One of the coffees in your tray started to wobble, but you grabbed it before it fell over and jammed it back in the cardboard carrier. With your luck, you’d spill it on your white blouse. You looked down to see if there were any stains, but your top and skirt seemed spot free. You sighed in frustration and shook your head. 

Why did they make you dress business professional when your job was pretty much a glorified gopher? 

“Six months Y/N.” You exhaled and balanced the coffee to summon the elevator. 

 

Once you put in six months you were eligible to apply for promotions, and you were not going to waste a second. Getting a job at Stark industries was an amazing opportunity. It was your third day in the marketing department and you started to worry that by six months you would crack and quit. 

It never occurred to you that entry level meant servant, and so far the twelve plus hour days consisted of running all over New York doing errands for the more important team members. You’d helped with zero marketing. 

The elevator dinged open. At least it was empty, two pm wasn’t a popular time for people to leave their offices. There wouldn’t be a million stops between you and your floor. You worried the coffee run had taken too long as it was. 

You tapped floor 65 and the doors started to close. You kicked off one of your heels and stood flat-footed. The shoes were almost the worst part of your job. They really should let people in your position wear yoga pants and sneakers. It would make you much more efficient.

 

“Hold on.” A hand stopped the door from closing.

You rolled your eyes in frustration. There were sixteen elevator banks. Why couldn’t the guy just summon another? When the doors opened your eyes went wide and jaw fell open.

“Hi.” The dark-haired billionaire walked into the elevator. “Nice shoes.” 

You cringed and tried to get your foot back into your heel. 

“Be nice Tony.” Steve Roger’s voice almost made you topple over. “I don’t see you in heels.” 

Your coworkers had mentioned bumping into the Avengers in the tower before, but they made it sound like a rarity and always at a distance. 

“Come on, I don’t have a dress code.” Tony turned and looked at you. “Nobody makes you wear heels hunny. I think there’s a shoe store on level 4. You want to stop there and pick up some flats?” 

 

“Knock it off Tony.” Steve put his hand on Iron Man’s shoulder but looked at you. “Don’t mind us miss.” 

“It’s fine.” You shook your head in disbelief. 

“Sorry, Rapunzel.” Tony reached out and hit random numbers. “Secret code, we’re going to my floor first. Then the elevator will take you back down.” 

“Rapunzel?” You grabbed your hair. 

“She doesn’t like to wear shoes either.” Tony laughed and Steve smacked him. 

Captain America mouthed the word sorry to you, but the embarrassment settled in. You took a few steps back and leaned against the wall, hoping to remain a fly for the rest of the elevator trip. 

 

The two men stood in front of you, all you saw was their backs. Neither of them were dressed business professional. Why did they get to wear jeans and t-shirts? It wasn’t fair. Also, Tony might not have a dress code, but the head of marketing certainly did. You wondered if Tony knew that, of course, Stark Industries was so large there was a good chance he didn’t know who the head of marketing was. 

 

“What’s in the envelope?” Steve asked Tony. 

“Not sure.” Tony pulled out a FedEx looking package from under his arm. “Pepper was going to send over some contracts. I’m guessing that’s what this is. Looks a little thin though.” 

 

“Maybe it’s the deed to the ranch?” Steve spoke to his friend like you weren’t in the same tiny moving box. 

This was a once in a lifetime opportunity. You could have had a literal elevator pitch with Tony Stark. Maybe mention some of your ideas and get promoted out of your current role, or at least get in some face time with the man, but instead, you couldn’t get over the celebrity and your own flaws so you stayed silent. 

“That would be cool.” Tony ruffled the envelope to open. “I’ve been waiting for that for at least a week now.” 

RIPPPPPP. 

You shook your head the way he said waiting for a week like it was a long time. 

PFFFTTT. The noise was followed by a large pop. You looked up to get smacked in the face with an orange powder. 

The three of you all started to cough. Steve and Tony turned around and bent over, the envelope falling to the floor. You wiped your face with your hand, trying to get some of the dust off. 

When you opened your eyes there was a small haze in the elevator. It was all over your coffee cups. Great. You were going to have to go back out now. You set them down on the floor and tried to dust yourself off, coughing all the while.

Tony reached down and yanked one of the drinks out of the carrier. Between coughing, he took a big gulp. It seemed to clear his throat. He spun back around and smacked the red emergency stop button on the elevator. 

“Are you okay?” Tony handed the coffee to you. 

You nodded your head over your coughs. Steve Rogers had already picked up another drink and was gulping it down. It did help to clear your airway. The dust in the elevator started to settle and you saw it dotted all over your blouse and skirt.

There was probably streaks of it in your hair as well. 

“F.R.D.A.Y. do a scan. What is this stuff?” Tony seemed to speak to nobody. 

“Inconclusive.” A voice responded from the elevator. 

“Call the authorities.” Steve went to the speaker. “Evacuate the building.” 

“Oh, God.” You looked up in horror. “Is this like anthrax or something?” 

“No.” Tony glared at Steve. “Do not evacuate the building. Seal off the airshafts connected to this elevator. Did this powder spread anywhere?” 

“Not yet Sir.” The voice responded. “Vents sealed. The three of you have enough air for approximately seventy-two hours.” 

“Three days?” You weren’t claustrophobic, but there was no way. “Am I going to die?” 

“No!” Tony and Steve both yelled at you in unison.

“We have to call the cops. Get the CDC or bomb squad involved.” Steve tried to speak in a low tone, but you still heard everything. 

“That could lead to a PR nightmare.” Tony picked up the envelope. “This could all be a prank. F.R.I.D.A.Y. is this stuff natural or synthetic?” 

“My initial reads indicate natural Boss.” The female responded.

“Keep scanning, see if you can get any handle on what this is.” Tony stuck his hand in the envelope and pulled out some mechanical spring contraption attached to a bag with a little bit of the dust left inside. 

That explained the spewing of the powder. He pulled out a note. Tony unfolded the piece of paper and you saw two handwritten words in sharpie: HAVE FUN.

“Is there a return address?” Steve grabbed the envelope. 

“What the fuck is going on?” You started to shake, trying to dust off your clothes as much as possible. “This is anthrax, isn’t it? We’re going to die.” 

 

“Look at me.” A hand was on your shoulder. “LOOK AT ME.” 

You focused your eyes on Captain America. 

“Nobody is dying today.” He squeezed down. “I promise.” 

 

“Call Bruce,” Tony spoke to nobody, but a phone ringing sounded through the elevator.

“Hello?” Bruce Banner’s voice sounded through the elevator. 

“Can you assemble a hazmat team on my floor? Get a de-containment area set up, without alerting the press. The science division should have the supplies.” Tony brushed his shoulders off. 

“Tony?” The Doctor sounded confused. “What happened? Where are you?”

“We got doused in some weird powder. I’ve already sealed off the elevator. The rest of the building is safe.” 

 

There was a long pause.

 

“Is it Anthrax?”

 

Your eyes started to tear. 

“No!” Tony pinched his eyes shut. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. is trying to figure out what it is, if anything. Now can you set up the de-containment area or not?” 

“At your floor, right off the elevator. I’ll need to get the area sealed off, suits ready, showers, airlock bags for the clothes.”

“That’s not an answer Bruce.” Tony folded his arms. 

“Yeah, I can do it.” Bruce sighed. “It will take a few hours. I’m guessing I can get it done in three at the earliest, probably more like six. Do you want me to call the CDC or the bomb squad?”

“What’s with you guys wanting to involve the entire world.” Tony threw his arms up. 

“Boss,” the female voice returned. “I’ve identified the substance. It is Ipomoea purpurea helianthus annuus.” 

 

“I don’t care what it’s called, is it toxic?” Tony put an arm on the elevator door. “Do I need to worry about it spreading?” 

“Once exposed to the air the spores are only active for up to three hours. The effects last the same amount of time. There is no risk of permanent damage.” 

“Oh thank God.” Your knees almost gave out, but Steve grabbed your elbow and supported you.

 

“See, everything will be fine.” Steve smiled at you. 

 

“Yeah.” You pulled your arm back and leaned in the corner. 

“Bruce cancel the hazmat stuff. I think we can all last three hours in an elevator.” Tony signaled to you and Steve.

 

You nodded your head. Three hours was doable, maybe you could work up the nerve to ask Tony for a promotion. This was his fault after all. 

“Tony, who’s in the elevator with you?” Bruce didn’t sound as relieved as you were expecting.

 

“Steve and Rapunzel, sorry what’s your name?” Tony pointed at you. 

 

“Y/N, from marketing.” You gave a little wave. 

You cringed at how awkward your introduction was, but Tony let out a laugh and smiled at you. Maybe he wasn’t so intimidating after all.

“Marketing huh?” Tony put his hands in his pockets. “Maybe we can spend the next three hours talking about your department. I’ve been neglecting it lately, and it’s really the face of the company, and what a face it is.” 

“Tony, stop flirting.” You were grateful for Bruce’s voice, unsure how to take the compliment.

You knew Tony Stark was a playboy, but you had no intention of sleeping your way to the top. 

“Flirting?” Tony shook his head. “I’m just trying to get to know one of my employees.” 

“Tony, listen to me,” Bruce yelled and all three of you jumped. “You probably only have a few minutes until it kicks in, but you all got blasted with…well with.”

 

“Is it getting hotter in here?” Steve tugged at the collar of his shirt.

You noticed your blouse was getting scratchy. You undid a button and untucked it from your skirt. 

“Did the AC flip off with the air vent?” You stepped out of your heels, the cool floor feeling nice on your feet. 

“Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y, could you turn back on a fan? Get some circulation going?” Tony also pulled at the bottom of his shirt.

“The fan is on high. It is currently 68 degrees in the elevator.” Where the hell was this woman? 

“No way.” You undid some of the bottom buttons. “It’s at least 80.” 

“Tony listen!” Bruce’s voice was almost as annoying as your shirt. “That spore, it’s sex pollen.” 

“What’s sex pollen?” You laughed. 

Both Tony and Steve’s expressions melted. 

“Is there any way we can get Y/N out of here?” Steve looked at the ceiling.

“Not without the risk of spreading the spores,” the woman responded. 

“Fuck.” Tony shook his head. “Well Y/N, it looks like we’re about to get to know you very well.” 

“What?” You were confused. 

Steve put his hand on Tony’s chest and backed him into the opposite corner of you. They started arguing in hushed whispers. 

“Someone want to tell me what’s going on?” You went from terror to relief and now worried that was a mistake. 

“Hi, Rapunzel.” Tony stepped out from behind Steve. “I know this is going to sound crazy, but you’re about to get incredibly turned on. To the point that it’s going to feel like you’re dying if you don’t get laid, and my old man friend here is insistent we get your consent now. So would you like to have sex with us?” 

Your mouth hung open in shock and you looked between the two men, both of whom looked at you with genuine concern and interest. 

“Are you out of your fucking mind?” You stomped your foot. “NO! I do NOT want to have sex with two strange men in an elevator!” 

“I told you we shouldn’t have asked!” Tony hissed at Steve. “I am not sucking your dick. Not when there’s another option a few feet away who is going to be begging for it!” 

“It isn’t right Tony! You know it.” Steve tried to keep his voice down. 

Their voices started to drain out and you felt the temperature rise. The cool floor on your feet was no longer enough. You spun away from them and undid the rest of the buttons on your blouse, then tried to fan yourself with the sides. Your skirt felt too tight like it was suffocating you. 

Without even thinking you pushed the clothes down your hips and stepped out of it, your shirt was long enough it covered your underwear, but even it was starting to feel like too much. 

Who did Tony Stark think he was? Asking you a question like that? Did he think you were the type of girl who took two men at once? Who would love her pussy stuffed while her mouth bobbed up and down on another cock? The image sent a shiver down your spine. Suddenly it sounded pretty appealing. 

Juices started to pool at your core. You took a deep breath and smelt your arousal. Maybe you had spoken too soon. 

The two superheroes continued to argue in the corner and you turned around, not the least bit concerned with your lack of clothes.

 

“Wait.” When you spoke they both turned their vision on you. 

Tony’s eyes glazed over and Steve’s jaw twitched, both reactions making more of your liquids gather. 

“I changed my mind.” You let the blouse fall down your shoulders. “Yes. I’d like to have sex with you.” 

Tony yanked off his shirt and took a step toward you, but Steve jumped in the middle and held out his hands, separating you. You whimpered, wanting to feel Tony’s chest.

“Can I touch him?” You reached your hand out. “He’s just so pretty.”

“That would be a bad idea.” Steve pushed Tony back. “The lady said no.” 

“She changed her mind.” Tony shoved back. “You heard her.”

“We’re better than this.” Steve pinned Tony to the wall. “We can abstain for a few hours. Jerk off if you have to.” 

“Please.” You walked forward and pressed your body to Steve’s back. “I want this. I really do. I was too embarrassed to say so.” 

“Y/N.” Steve let go of Tony and turned toward you. “Just stay in your corner. If you have to masturbate. We will try not to look.” 

“Can’t you help me?” You cupped Steve’s face. 

His blue eyes glazed over, just like Tony’s. But he blinked a few times and shook his head. 

You hadn’t realized it, but he’d walked you into the corner and the floor. He stood up straight, leaving you sitting down. He looked gigantic from here. You imagined his cock was just as impressive. 

When he turned around Tony came back into view. Iron man was in nothing but his boxers. His eyes were glued to you while his hand dipped under his waistband. He was hot. Gorgeous in fact. How could you have been so terrified of him a few minutes ago? Too nervous to talk to him. 

Well, you weren’t nervous now. You were going to get what you wanted. Your hands went to your back and you undid your bra. Then you went up on your knees and pushed your panties down. 

“Fuck Steve!” Tony pointed at you. “Look at that!” 

You twisted onto your ass and pulled your underwear all the way off. They were soaked. Your stomach cramped with need and you cried out, bending forward. 

“Princess are you okay?” Tony started toward you, but Steve held his hand out stopping him.

“That feeling like you’re going to die.” You pushed in your side, where the cramp formed. “It comes on fast.” 

You fell over and curled up, pushing your hand between your legs, but your fingers felt like nothing as you tried to rub. Masturbation wasn’t an option. 

“It will pass Y/N.” The sound of Steve’s zipper dropping made you moan. “And you’ll be grateful we didn’t touch you.” 

“I hate you.” You forced your eyes open and looked up. 

Now Steve was fisting his cock too. If either of them would just come over, slide inside of you, it would end this misery. The thought made you cry out as another cramp formed and more slick gathered between your legs. 

“We can help her,” Tony’s voice sounded far away. 

“No permanent damage. Remember?” Steve’s made you dizzy. 

Your stomach tightened again and you groaned as you tried to bend even tighter as if it could give any relief. 

“Actually, the spores can’t cause permanent damage, but if the effects are untreated it can lead to ulcers, dehydration, paralysis, and PTSD.” Bruce’s voice made you question where you were. 

“HANG UP THE PHONE!” Both Steve and Tony yelled in unison. 

“That’s good enough for me.” You weren’t sure who was speaking. 

Hands were on your hips, rolling you to your stomach.

“Going to help you out, Princess.” It was Tony. He pushed your legs underneath you and pulled your hips up. “Give you what you need.”

“Please,” you let out another whimper. 

“Fuck, you’re soaked.” The tip of his cock ran down your slit. When the head was at your entrance you cried out. 

He pushed inside of you with ease, your pussy quivering as he stretched you. He was big, easily the largest you’d ever taken. 

“Holy shit, you’re tight.” Tony continued his descent.

“Faster.” You were a mess underneath him.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Tony grunted as his cock pushed further. 

“Please. More.” You wanted to rock your hips against him, but you were too weak. 

“Fuck, you feel amazing.” Tony reached underneath your body and found your clit. “I don’t think I’m going to last long this round.”

He pinched your swollen bud and you cried out, his fingers bringing the sensation that yours could not. It was all you needed to orgasm. You practically roared as the waves of pleasure covered your body, giving you some much-needed energy. 

Tony continued to flick your pearl as his other hand moved to the small of your back. You were on all fours now and he was fully sheathed in your pussy. 

He pulled out and slammed back in, no longer seeming to care about hurting you, not that he could anyway. You were so wet for him. 

“Shit.” Tony pulled out and you felt his cock smack you. 

Warm cum hit your back in spurts. You normally didn’t care for the sticky substance but whined at the idea of it being wasted. He should have came inside of you, or at least let you taste it. 

“What’s wrong?” Steve dropped to his knees to your left. 

Now he was completely naked as well. His cock looked gigantic and you moaned, licking your lips at the sight of it. 

“I want your cum.” You couldn’t believe the phrase left your mouth as you locked eyes with Captain America. 

Steve’s lips twitched in a smile.

“I think you’re going to get plenty.” He took Tony’s place behind you and you grinned. 

Tony was at your side, wiping his cum off with your blouse. Steve was slightly larger than Tony, but not by much. But your pussy was hungry for him and he didn’t take the same time Tony did, sliding inside of you. 

“Upset I came on your back Princess?” Tony’s hand went on your chin. 

You nodded. 

“Well open up. I’ll have more for you.” He was kneeling in front of you, hand fisting his hard cock. 

It looked delicious and you eagerly took it in your mouth, lapping your tongue and swallowing as you took him as far into your throat as you could. 

“She is tight.” Steve dug his fingers into your hips, making you moan. 

“Mouth feels just as amazing.” Tony fisted your hair. “When she moans, it’s like a vibrator.” 

The way they were talking about you like you weren’t there turned you on even more than you wanted to admit and you moaned again.

“Play with her clit, she likes that.” Tony’s free hand went under to your chest. 

His free hand found one of your nipples and he started tweaking it, making you squeal. Then Steve started massaging your swollen nub and you gasped. 

“Fuck her faster.” Tony pinched down hard and Steve picked up the pace. 

You realized he was the one guiding you. When his cock slammed back into you your head moved down on Tony’s cock. The two of them using your body like you were made for them. It was too much and another orgasm erupted. This was even more intense, and your pussy started to contract around Steve’s dick.

“I’m going to cum.” Steve rammed back into you, making you gag on Tony’s cock.

“Not inside,” Tony yelled. 

You cried out in frustration when Steve pulled out and again cum sprayed on your back. 

“Here you go, Princess.” Tony rolled your nipple between his fingers as he slammed your head down. 

You gagged as your face pressed into his pelvis, but then you felt his cock harden and release, warm cum hitting the back of your throat. It tasted delicious and appreciation spread through you. You were so lucky he decided to let you have it. 

Tony let go of your head and you fell to your side, chest heavy as you recovered from the orgasm, but eager for another at the same time.

Steve grabbed your thigh and pulled you to your back, spreading your legs. His cock was hard again and he knelt between your legs, lining himself up with your pussy. You craned your neck and got a look at him sliding inside of you, it looked like he was going to split you in half and you gasped at how easy you were taking him. 

“So good Y/N.” Steve leaned forward so his face was above yours. 

He put hands on either side of your head as he pumped into you. 

“You’re handling us so well.” Steve pushed his face down and pressed his lips to yours while he fucked you. 

You moaned in appreciation, of the kiss and his praise. You would do anything to show you were deserving. 

You lost track of how many orgasms you’d had. The two Avengers passed you back and forth, never leaving your pussy empty for more than a minute at most. Every now and then a cock was in your mouth. 

Right now you found yourself back where you started, on all fours with Tony buried in your pussy and Steve down your throat. 

Tony’s hand stroked your clit and one of Steve’s was on the back of your head, while the other pinched your nipple. 

You were covered in cum, they tried to wipe you off, but there was too much. Neither of them would go in your pussy. You felt some of the stickiness dry in patches on your skin and you promised to yourself you would never wash it away. Steve and Tony owned you, and you wanted the world to know. 

Another orgasm was building and you bucked your hips faster against Tony, but his fingers disappeared from your clit making you give a muffled cry around Steve’s cock. Tony’s hands went to your hips and he held you still as he slowed down. 

“Why???” You tried to ask, but Steve’s dick was still in your mouth, making it come out muffed.

“Princess, I think it’s time we tried something new?” Tony’s hand slid from your hip, around the curve of your ass and he ran his fingers over your crack. 

“Nooo.” You shook your head. 

“It’ll be fun.” Tony pulled out of you agonizingly slowly. “Let’s just try a thumb for now. I’ll go faster?” 

His thumb didn’t look that big. You gave a muffled yes and nodded your head. Steve pulled your head down and you realized you weren’t paying enough attention to him. You lapped your tongue as best you could and tried to relax your jaw even further. 

There was pressure on your tiny hole and you whimpered as something slick eased inside. If didn’t feel right and you tried to expel the invader. 

“That’s it, Princess.” Tony sank his digit in deeper. “Open up for me.” 

You wiggled your hips a little and Steve pinched your nipple down hard. You were ignoring him again and went back to working his cock. 

“See, not so bad?” Tony’s other hand returned to your clit and he started pumping with renewed energy. 

You were at the point where you were having several orgasms before either Avenger came again. They really were making you feel like a princess. A spoilt one at that. 

The lost orgasm was reforming and you started bucking your hips against Tony as his finger circled your pearl. You also increased your efforts on Steve, hoping you could get another taste of his pre-cum. 

The crest of the orgasm started to form when Tony’s hand disappeared again. 

“WAAAA?” Your why was muffled even more. 

The orgasm started to vanish and your body started to shake. 

“How about we add another finger Princess?” 

You nodded, wanting to get back to your release. Pop! The noise echoed across the elevator, but before your ass retracted all the way Tony slid two fingers inside of you.

“Mmpff,” you groaned into Steve.

“Good job.” Steve’s fingertips started flicking your nipple. “Such a good girl.” 

You looked up at him and started to smile. He grinned down at you with glassy eyes, approval all over his face. 

Tony resumed fucking you, only this time he kept spreading the fingers inside your ass. It wasn’t the most comfortable thing, but it didn’t hurt either. You sort of liked it when one of them pushed against your wall in tandem with his cock. It made you feel, fuller. 

Again the orgasm started to build. You had been primed twice and were more than ready for it. This time when Tony’s hand disappeared and he slowed down you shrieked and pushed off of Steve’s cock. 

“JUST FUCK ME IN THE ASS!” You couldn’t take any more of the teasing and you knew this was where it was going. 

Tony wasted no time. Steve pressed your head down to the floor. Your face touched the tile and hands were next to your head. Steve’s hands reached across your body and spread your cheeks.

“Deep breath Princess, and relax.” Tony pressed his cock against your tiny opening. 

You winced and braced yourself, but to your surprise, it felt more like pressure than pain when he pushed inside. He stretched you and you moaned. Steve’s hands disappeared and he picked up your face from the floor. 

The movement made you slide yourself on Tony’s cock, while Steve guided you straight up. Your back hit Tony’s chest and you impaled yourself entirely, your ass stuffed with cock. 

Steve’s face went to your chest and he took a nipple into his mouth, his tongue swirling around your hard pebble. His other hand went back to pinching and teasing your other breast. And your head fell back against Tony’s shoulder. 

“You were made for this.” Iron man began kissing your neck. “Made for us.” 

You didn’t even know them, but at the same time knew them better than anyone else on the planet. Your connection was so deep. 

“I never want this to end.” You rolled your hips and Tony guided his cock in and out of your ass, going slower than you wanted. “I want to be yours. Both of you.” 

“Can you handle both of us?” Steve popped up so he was in front of you. 

You nodded and draped a hand on his shoulder, knowing what he was asking. Tony went up on his knees, bringing you with him. Steve lined up his cock as your pussy. He pressed his head in and you cried out. 

It was tight. It was so tight, you thought you were going to burst. You fell forward onto Steve while his cock inched itself into your pussy. 

“So good Princess,” Steve called you the pet name for the first time and you almost came immediately. “Our princess.” 

When he bottomed out tears stung the corners of your eyes. You were filled to the brim. Tony moved first, and when he slid back inside, Steve slid out. There was one point where your thin wall felt both of the cocks touch and you gasped. 

They continued their movements and finally, you got to the point it was too slow. You started to rock your hips and they picked up on your command. 

“Do you really want that?” Steve kissed your lips. “To be ours? Forever?”

“Yes.” You locked eyes with him.

“Steve..” Tony’s voice carried a warning. 

“Shut-up.” Steve’s was more authoritative. 

Tony grunted but seemed to agree. They both went faster. Tony kissing your neck and rubbing your breasts while Steve deepened your kiss, his tongue owning your mouth. 

The trice denied orgasm resurfaced and you found yourself bouncing between the two of them, cocks sliding in and out of you with ease. All three of your bodies working in perfection. 

It was so close you couldn’t focus on the kiss anymore and your head fells forward on to Steve’s chest. You started gasping for breath as they both went even faster, you were incapable of participating at all, forced to let them guide you into orgasmic haze. 

And the haze his hard. Your body trembled as explosions went off all over your entire body. You convulsed and clawed onto Steve’s chest, unsure if you were going to float away.

Then Steve pulled you down hard. You felt both men blow inside of you for the first time, and the warmth was even more than you expected. It was so good, having them coat your insides this way. You really were their girl. 

It was enough. You were finally satisfied and consciousness left you as you slumped forward onto Steve. You were theirs. Forever.

~~~ 

Everything hurt when you woke up. Your knees and breasts in particular. Flashes of the elevator floor, Tony and Steve fucking you. The way you were begging them made you wince. 

“Good morning.” Steve’s voice made you sit up. “Or maybe I should say goodnight.” 

He was sitting in a chair next to the bed, clearly showered and dressed. You looked down and saw you were naked under the sheet. And you pulled it to your chest as you looked around. This wasn’t your apartment. 

“How are you feeling?” He held out a glass of water. 

“A little sore.” You took a drink as more memories flooded back. “So that was awkward.”

“Yeah, I guess it was.” He scratched the back of his head. “So the shower is through there. I had someone bring up some clothes in your size.” 

“Thanks.” You looked at the window at the night sky. The view of the skyline was impressive. “I should probably get home.”

You had to start job hunting because after today there was no way in hell you were going to risk running into either man. 

“Now this is going to be awkward.” Steve rolled his lips between his teeth. “But you are home.” 

“Excuse me?” You didn’t understand. 

“One of the side effects of sex pollen, increased fertility.” Steve leaned forward. “We were trying not to cum inside of you, but I lost control at the end. Y/N, you’re pregnant.” 

“WHAT?” You remembered begging for their cum. “I’m on the pill.”

Your hands pressed against your chest, it was so sore. It couldn’t have been more than a few hours, but your body already felt different. You looked over at him with shock. 

“That doesn’t mean…”

Before you could finish Steve stood up from the chair and towered over you. 

“You’re carrying my child Y/N. I’m not going to let you out of my sight. What if something happened to you?” Steve sat on the bed. 

“But I have a job, a life. It’s 2019, women have choices.” You scoffed at him. 

He glared daggers at you. 

“That’s not what I meant.” And so what if it was? “I…just..I don’t even know you.” 

“Well, we have nine months to get to know each other better.” Steve smiled. “So, do you want to get married now or wait until the baby comes?” 

“ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?” You swatted at his chest. “I’m not marrying you! You’re a stranger!”

“I’ll give you some time to calm down.” Steve stood up. “Make you some food. You love bacon right?” 

“What?” You tilted your head to the side. “How did you know that?” 

“I’ve spent the last few hours, finding out everything I can about you.” Steve went to the door. “You said you wanted to be mine forever.” 

“I was high!” Your eyes almost bulged out of your head. 

“You’ll learn to like it here Princess.” Steve gave a wink. “I promise.”

With that, he shut the door and you jumped out of the bed. It was locked. You turned and went to the skyline and pressed your head to the glass. You were high right now, incredibly high in fact. 

It looked like you were trapped in a tower with a mad man. Maybe Rapunzel wasn’t that far off.


End file.
